herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clay Bailey
Clay Bailey 'is one of the four protagonists and the overall tetartagonist of ''Xiaolin Showdown ''and ''Xiaolin Chronicles. He was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. He fought evil to collect the magical Shen Gong Wu with the other Xiaolin warriors. His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang and his Wudai power was Wudai Crater. He was able to use his elemental powers with the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett in the original series and David Kaye who also voices Sesshomaru & Max Tennyson in Xiaolin Chronicles. Biography Background Clay was from Texas as a cowboy and worked on a ranch, being raised by his parents along side his sister, Jesse. He later traveled back for the Star Hanabi. He had not initially known that the Star Hanabi was his father's lone star. After Dojo told them that it was the Star Hanabi, he needed to get it from him but he couldn't go back with his friends to the temple or the Star Hanabi until he proved he was a man. He later visited Texas again. This time his younger sister Jesse Bailey, who was the leader of the Black Vipers, an all-girl biker gang, attacked Clay. He called his own baby sister a varmint and held a sibling rivalry but he still would not fight her because he didn't think fighting her was right. After his sister sent him to the deep crust of the earth, he felt guilty for not fighting her and because of him they would probably die in that hole with air thinning. They were then were busted out by Jesse but only to be fooled again by her to get their Shen Gong Wu or "Shen Gong Warts" as she calls them, Clay had no choice but to fight his sister and win. But when Jesse fell off her bike, Clay's brotherly nature kicked in, even for Jesse and used his rope to save her but he was fooled once again and Jesse won. But at the end of the day she didn't feel right about cheating and hurting Clay so she gave back the Shen Gong Wu except the Wings of Tinabi. Personality Clay is generally depicted as one of the nicest characters in the series. He is kind and compassionate, one of the easiest monks to get along with. He is usually quiet and seems to speak only when necessary. Due to having a quiet and calm demeanor, rarely is shown getting his feathers ruffled or even upset. One of the few things that will get him mad is his hat being messed with as seen in "Chameleon" as he is quite protective of it. Because of his easy-going nature, the other monks initially believed he lacked competence or wasn’t being proactive enough; this assumption proved to be wrong in "Like a Rock!" as he defeated both Le Mime and Jack Spicer. Clay is shown to be quite practical, finding simple solutions to complex manners and is shown to be quite informative, as seen in "Dangerous Minds" as he knew the eating habits of spiders. In addition, he is always shown trying to make the best of a bad situation. He is shown to be honorable and chivalrous, which in consequence Clay initially refused to fight Katnappe and his sister Jesse because they were women. Despite being one of the nicest characters in the series, there are instances where he doesn’t get along with the other monks, as seen in "Royal Rumble" and "Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil". Likewise, he can be quite dismissive and inconsiderate towards others. Clay is shown to have several hobbies throughout the series. He is proficient in trick roping and lassoing, which plays into the monks’ advantage more than once in confrontations. His is shown whittling figurines in "In the Flesh" and playing the guitar in "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman". He is also shown riding horse and bulls with little problem, implying he has experience with rodeos. He has a great passion for food, being a big eater, to the point where Raimundo once quipped that his first loyalty is to pork chops. Physical appearance Clay was the tallest and the biggest of the monks. He had a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He was never seen without his cowboy hat, even when wearing his Xiaolin robes. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Earth Manipulation: As the Dragon of the Earth, Clay had the power to control, and shape earth, including stone and rock. In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *'Superhuman Strength:' He was also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Agility:' He possessed agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. *'Enhanced Durability:' He had proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. Attacks Clay's attacks are: *'Clay's Xiaolin Apprentice move' **'Seismic Kick Earth:' He kicked the ground and creates a huge earthquake or simply kicks the enemy with extreme force. *'Clay's Wudai Warrior move' **'Wudai Crater Earth:' This takes on several forms but was usually Clay slamming the ground creating an earthquake or throwing rocks at the enemy. He could also create several spikes out of earth capable of reaching and destroying Jack's Jack-Bots as well as creating shoes, gauntlets or even a full body armor out of earth. With this attack his ability to manipulate earth was even greater than before. *'Clay's Shoku Warrior move' **'Shoku Jupiter Earth:' After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Clay is able to use Shoku Jupiter. With this, he is able to level mountains and tremble the entire Earth itself with one strike of his fists. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Like all the monks, he had incredible fighting skills and was a Shoku Warrior. He used Tai Chi too. *'Lasso Expert:' Clay was very skilled with a lasso which he consistently used for snagging items, saving allies as well as capturing opponents. Weapons *Shen Gong Wu: His signature Shen Gong Wu were the Fist of Tebigong, the Lasso Boa Boa and the Third Arm Sash which he usually combined with his element. He was the only character to have so many signature Shen Gong Wu. *Wudai Weapon: His Wudai Weapon was the Big Bang Meteorang, a metal boomerang that, when thrown, could multiply into about eight powerful, rock shattering boomerangs. *Elemental Shen Gong Wu: His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Longhorn Taurus. *Lasso: As a cowboy, Clay always carries a lasso that he uses in every mission. Weaknesses Due to his chivalrous ways, Clay would never fight or hit a girl and therefore would not battle any female even if they are evil. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Feminists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Bond Protector Category:Benefactors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Western Heroes